Tenuem
by I'm not a Darling
Summary: After the Gates of Hell had been opened, Bobby proposes to introduce someone new into the group. Someone with a little more muscle but a little less life. But that's ok. He's only half dead. AN: This is my very first fanfiction and the first story I've ever uploaded. It starts just before season 3 of Supernatural and Phantom Planet never happened. Also Tenuem is Latin for Phantom.
1. Prologue

**Amity Park, Minnesota**

"Alright Bobby, what are we doing here?" Dean grumbled impatiently as he pases across the small apartment. Sam glancing at his brother before expectantly looking at Bobby.

Bobby rolls his eyes before focusing back to Sam's laptop. "I already told you guys. We're gonna need some extra muscle with this war that's commin." The elder red-head explained.

The dirty-blond stairs down at Bobby with a confused and irritated stare. "Oh hell no! I am not teaming up with those Fenton whack jobs!" he exclaimed, annoyed with the older man.

"I'm sorry Bobby but I have to agree with Dean on this one." Sam interjected, speaking for the first time in the conversation. "The Fentons are great people and all, but all they ever hunt are ghosts, with zero experience with anything else. If we bring them into a demon war they'll be slaughtered." he explains calmly and carefully.

"Damn it guys I'm not talkin about those two yahoos!" Bobby announced before turning the computer screen to the two, pointing at a black and white picture on a newspaper article. "I'm talking about this guy."

The two move in closer to get a better look at the screen. Finding a relatively young teenage boy with white hair and in a black and white jumpsuit with padded armor on the forearms and lower legs. Along with some pouches around the white belt and to top it off, a P shaped symbol on the chest. The article titled **'Phantom Saves Kids!'** shows the image of the boy effortlessly lifting a bus full of children, holding them in the air.

"Damn..." Dean mutters under his breath while Sam stares on with wide eyes. Both unsure of weather to be amazed or afraid of whatever this kid is.

Bobby looks at each of the brothers expectantly. "Have you boys ever heard of the Phantom of Amity Park?"

"Yah, we've heard of him a couple times." Sam stated nodding his head.

"But in all the four years he's been around we never really felt the need to look into it. The guy looks like some kind of superhero that the town made up." Dean explains.

Raising an eyebrow, Bobby turns the computer to face him once more. Quickly typing on the keypad. "Well he's real alright." He says as he turns the screen back around revealing a video, making the two youngest of the three lean in once again.

* * *

It was clear that the video was taken by a civilian given how shaky the footage was. But luckily you could clearly see the chaos occurring. At the right side of the screen was the Phantom in a fighting position against some kind of large monster like creature off screen. Shooting radioactive balls of green energy left and right. Although it was difficult to see, it was obvious that the battle had gone on for a while. The Phantom had many cuts and bruises, along with some green stains the brothers assumed was some kind of ectoplasm.

Suddenly a large set of claws swiped at the ghostly boy. Causing him to fly into the air and land right in front of whomever was holding the camera.

"Phantom! Hi!" A Hispanic high pitched voice yelled from behind the camera. Effectively catching the attention of the white haired hero. Rather than giving her a hello back like what she was most likely expecting, instead she got a,"P-paulina? What the heck are you doing here?" Effectively giving the girl a stern and concerning look with a pair of neon green eyes. Clearly afraid for the girl's safety.

Phantom jumps up and quickly floats over to the Hispanic girl, dodging another strike from the monster in the process. Ignoring the camera he appears to grab the girl by the shoulders looking at her dead in the eyes. "Seriously Paulina, you have to stop stalking me! You're gonna get hurt and-" Before he could finish a loud roar came from the monster before it jumped into the air planning to crush the two once it lands. However just before it could, Phantom raises his hands causing a large green glowing dome to appear around them. Effectively protecting them from the powerful blow.

The Phantom turns to the girl clearly pissed now as his eyes shown a fiery green. "Paulina! Run!" He yelled, finally making the girl turn around and run the opposite way just before the camera turns off and it cuts to black.

* * *

Sam scoffed in fascination at the sean he just witnessed. Still trying to wrap his head around what this kid could possibly be. There is no other creature that he knows of that can do what this kid just did. And who's to say that, with what little they saw, was the full extent of the boys abilities.

Dean gave a mocking chuckle, "Either that girl is really brave, or is really really _really_ stupid." he laughed. "Not to mention she's been stalking him like that long enough for him to know her name."

"Where can we find him?" Sam asked getting down to the point.

"Hell if I know." Was Bobby's grumbled response. "The only time Phantom ever shows himself is when something bad is happening. And given how calm it's been around here for the past few months no one's seen him in a long time."

"Well that's just great. What are we supposed to do? Rob a bank to fish him out?" Dean says sarcastically.

"Maybe not." Bobby says as he pulls out a folder. "Back on the subject of the Fentons," he starts receiving an eye roll from Dean, "I ended up finding some pictures of the family while I was doing my research on Phantom." He says as he pulls out a picture of a young boy with raven-black hair and sky-blue eyes. "This is their son, Daniel Fenton. Look familiar?" Bobby says as he zooms up on a screenshot of Phantom from the video.

At first the brothers were confused, straining to look into every detail of both faces. While Dean was finding it difficult to understand what the heck Bobby was talking about, Sam was beginning to understand little by little. While the color of their hair and eyes are different, they both shared the same nose, eye shape, lips, jawline, ears, and even the same hair style. And the more Sam looked at them, the more they looked like twins.

"They're the same person." Sam suddenly announced, causing Dean to become even more confused.

"What? How the hell is that possible? Phantom's a ghost," Dean started to rant, pausing to make sure his facts were straight. "eh... probably. And I know Daniel is a human. So how are they the same?"

"Ever heard of a Halfa?" Bobby interjected, a smirk on his fuzzy lips.

"Common Bobby, don't try to pull that shit on me. Those things I know for sure don't exist." Dean said irritated, ready to end this conversation and leave this town. "I've never even seen one."

"That's because they've only just started showing up about 20 years ago. And as far as I could tell, there's only two or three of them in existence and I'm willing to bet my left leg that Danny-boy here," Bobby says jamming his finger on the picture of the dark haired boy, "is one of them."


	2. Ch 1

**Ch. 1**

Of all the crazy things that has ever happened to him, this was the most surprising. Yet somehow he kinda saw it coming. It was just a normal day, more normal than usual, when suddenly a knock was heard on the Fenton's front door. With his sister Jazz off to college and his parents working in the lab, Danny had no choice but to answer the door.

At first he was pleasantly surprised when he saw an old family friend he's grown to call Uncle Bobby. However once he sees the two unfamiliar tall men behind him he had a sinking feeling he knew what they were here for. And it set every nerve in Danny's body on edge.

"H-hey Uncle Bobby!" He says giving them a sheepish smile. "Common in."

The shorter of the two strange men gives Bobby a surprised look. "Uncle Bobby?" He scoffed in amusement, as the group entered the living room.

"I used to come over every now and then when Danny-boy here was younger." Bobby explained, an amused and warm smile on his face. "Jazz is in college right now right?"

"Yep, and I just graduated about a month ago too." Danny says shyly, shoving one hand in his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"Damn, you kids are growing up too fast." Bobby mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Then suddenly a forced cough came from one of the unfamiliar newcomers. "Ah right! Danny this is Sam," He introduces, addressing the tallest of the two with shaggy brown hair. "and this is Dean." He says gesturing to the shorter man with a dirty-blonde buzz cut.

"Danny, Danny Fenton." The raven haired boy says as he shakes hands with the two. Giving them a friendly smile as he does so.

Once it seemed introductions were done with, Sam takes the moment to speak. "So, Danny where are your parents?"

"They're in the lab. I can go get them if you want." The boy says pointing his thumb towards the direction of the lab.

"Oh no, not yet." Dean stated with a smirk. Causing Danny to look at the three in confusion.

"Danny," Bobby says grabbing his attention, "we came here to talk to you."

Well that was unexpected, but a better alternative to what he originally thought. At first he assumed they were here for his parents to help with the demon war. Danny is many things, but he's not as clueless as many people assume. He has heard about the war a few times before from some of the ghosts, before they all went into hiding many months ago.

Unfortunately, soon after they all went into hiding, Danny noticed his powers starting to act weird. While he still could do the generic things a ghost can do, such as invisibility, intangibility, occasional overshadowing and floating. But no matter how hard he tries, he could not change to Phantom, and what scared him the most is how he could feel his ice core dimming.

Still, even with all that, and the overwhelming fear in his chest, he'd rather it be him getting caught up in this war, instead of his parents. Although he shouldn't jump the gun just yet. They might not even know his alter ego. Maybe they want to talk to him about something else?

"Oh okay. What's up?" The boy questioned, shoving both hands in his pockets to help ease his fidgeting.

"Look Danny," Dean speaks up, "we're not gonna sugarcoat anything for you, okay?" Danny nods his head in understanding.

"Danny," it was Sam who spoke up this time, "has your parents ever mentioned a possible... demon war?" He said carefully and calmly, to not scare the poor kid. Only to be surprised with a relatively calm response.

"No my parents haven't said anything. They focus more on ghosts. I'm not sure if they even know about it." Danny chuckled nervously. "But I've heard about it before."

"Well then you probably know why we're here then." Dean says with a smug look on his face, looking at Danny expectantly.

Even though Danny had already seen this coming a mile away, he couldn't help to get nervous. Trying his best to tell his paranoia that these guys were clearly far from being anything like the Guys in White. Having to swallow a lump in his throat before nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Bobby gives the dark haired boy a serious look before speaking. "Danny, be honest with us, are you the Phantom?"

Danny swallows another lump, looking down to his shoes to avoid any eye contact. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie his way out of it anyway. Even if he'd try, they'd easily call his bluff. Taking in a shaky breath he finally speaks quietly, "Yah, I guess I am."

"Dude," He hears Dean scoff. "That is fucking awesome!" He exclaims, surprising everyone, but Danny mostly. Causing the boy to lift his head to look at the man with wide eyes.

"Hey, can you show us how you change or shift or whatever?" Dean says with an excited grin on his face.

It takes Danny a moment to comprehend the response he got before answering shyly. Scratching his neck again. "U-uh not here. There are ghost sensors." It wasn't completely a lie. There had been many times where he shifted to Phantom in the house, and the experience is never pretty.

The three men nodded in understanding. "Maybe some other time then." Dean says patting Danny's shoulder. And the boy couldn't help the shy smile that appeared on his face, his nerves finally calming down.

"Does your parents know?" Sam interjected, his eyebrows strained with worry. Danny briefly looks back down to his red converse shaking his head mumbling out a nope. Quietly popping the p at the end.

"Well then we're gonna need to think of another excuse to convince your parents to let you come with us." Dean says, setting his hands on his hips in thought.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at that, raising a hand as if to wave away their worries. "Trust me, it shouldn't take a lot to convince my folks. Just tell them you'll be taking me out on a hunting trip and they'll be more than okay with it."

"You sure about that Danny?" Bobby grumbles in disbelief. "You're gonna be with us for a while, about a year at the very least. Five years tops."

"Oh I'm sure," Danny says with an amused grin, "they've been trying to get me to move out for a while anyways. Just give me the rest of the day to say bye to a couple friends and I'll pack my things."

**AN: This fixer upper has been long overdue! Hope the edits will help to explain some things without spoiling anything. I got plans for why Danny's powers are acting wonky. And I'm so sorry for making Jack and Maddie look like trash before! I'm a horrible person! :'(**

**But anyways, I hope you guys like it so far, and chapter 2 should be up sometime this weekend. Also, let me know what you guys would like to see in your favorite episode of season 3. I'd love to see what you guys come up with!**


	3. Ch 2

**Oak Park, Illinois**

It was a calm and quiet night in a sleepy neighborhood in Oak Park, Illinois. A man in his early to mid 30s steps out of his home to take out the trash, feeling envious of his neighbors sleek silver car. Comparing it to the old blue box he calls his own car. Sighing to himself he walks down the driveway to the two garbage cans, throwing the plastic bag inside.

Just as he turns to head back into his home, the metal cans begin to shake violently. Down the road he noticed the street lights flickering, and in the distance he could hear dogs barking viciously. The man was confused for a moment, before he heard a rumble in the distance. Looking up, he saw a dark storm cloud forming in the night sky. But as he took a few steps forward, he could tell there was something off about it. As the cloud got closer the man could see wispy like smoke emerging from the cloud, moving like snakes in water.

The man just briefly took a step back before a group of the serpent like clouds headed straight for him. It was then that the man turned and ran, bumping into the trash cans in the process. He was just halfway to the door before something knocked him down onto the driveway. Rolling over to his side the last thing he sees is the snake-cloud hovering above him before it goes straight for his mouth.

* * *

Danny startles awake in a cold sweat, causing his leather jacket to stick to his skin. His head pounding as he forces himself to get back to the waking world. As he does so, he hears Sam talking on the phone in the passenger seat. Thanks to his heightened senses, it was easy to figure out who was on the other end. Yet he couldn't quite make out what they were saying through his sleepy haze.

Then something was mentioned about a demon deal, and then he new. Initially he was surprised when the brothers decided to openly talk about Dean's crossroads demon deal with him. But then he figured they felt it would be necessary to fill him in about it, just in case.

As he sat up from his sleeping position in the back seat, he heard some old 80s song playing in the distance. Soon after, he sees the shadow of Dean Winchester dancing like a kid in a candy store. It was at that moment Danny remembered why they were here. So that way Dean could spend some… quality time with a couple girls. Grose!

"You awake back there Danny?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat to face the boy.

"Yah, I'm awake." Danny said through a tired yon.

Sam sighed, "Well Bobby just called," Sam gave a sympathetic grin, "ready for your first mission?"

Danny gave an annoyed sigh, adding a bit of a groan into it. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Good." if he was being honest with himself, Sam felt awful for the kid. He couldn't imagine being that young and having half of his life taken away. It broke his heart when Danny told them what happened when he got his powers. However, it wasn't exactly the story that got him, but the way the boy told it. He acted as if it was nothing, like it was something normal. Slaked shoulders, leaning against a wall, and with a goofy grin on his face.

Sam shook his head, shaking himself from his thoughts. He needs to get Dean so they can get on the road. Which of course he ends up regretting when he walks in on his brother… doing stuff that he'd rather not even think about.

* * *

Poor Danny felt like he was gonna be sick. Not just because of Dean's freakishly good mood due to recent events, but also because of Dean's driving. At one point Danny ended up flying off his seat when they hit a speed bump. And here he thought his dad was bad at driving.

Although, he couldn't help but laugh a little when Sam asked Dean for his knife so he could gouge his eyes out. But then Dean had the audacity to say that it was a beautiful and natural act. Danny couldn't help but to announce his current predicament.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up." He announced, only to get a chuckle from Dean.

The brothers eventually went off on their own conversation, mainly Sam informing Dean about Bobby's case. It was the same old stuff Sam had told him earlier before he left to get Dean. Something about a crop failure in Lincoln, Nebraska and a cicada swarm, which is apparently a sign of demons. So Danny decided to tone them out and see what little rest he could get before they arrive at their destination.

Then he hears Dean say, "I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would start already." and he couldn't help but cut into the conversation.

"Be careful what you wish for." He said, unintentionally ending the conversation.

* * *

Danny knew that they were close before they even saw the house, he could hear those cicadas miles away. Once the car was parked on the driveway, the brothers stepped out of the car, a breakfast sandwich in Dean's hand, "Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked as Danny phases out of the car, not bothering to use the door.

"That can't be good." Dean announced before glancing at Danny, noticing how the boy exited the car.

"Dude," he said raising an eyebrow at the blue eyed boy, "use the door." He only got a shrug and a shy sorry in reply as the three walked over to Bobby. The older man making a snarky remark about the sandwich in Dean's hand.

"Well, sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol." Was Dean's response, earning an eye roll from both Sam and Danny.

Sam had asked Bobby something, but Danny ended up drowning it out noticing an odd smell, which was coming from the house. Before he knew it they were at the door, causing the smell to get stronger. Dean banged on the door screaming, "Candygram!" but after a moment of waiting, the man pulled out his handy dandy lock picker.

Before he turned the knob Danny felt the need to warn the others. "You might wanna plug your nose." He said, earning himself three sets of confused faces. "Trust me."

Taking his advice, the three men pinch their noses as they pull out their guns. Dean slowly opens the door, allowing the smell to engulf them, causing Dean to cough, and Bobby to cover his mouth and nose mainly to keep from throwing up.

"That's awful." Sam satted.

"I told you." Danny said while coughing a little bit himself.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean announced once he got his lungs back.

As the brothers moved on down a hallway, Danny decided to stick with Bobby in another direction, making sure that his older friend won't get hurt. He's protective that way. As they slowly and cautiously made their way through the house, the horrible smell got stronger with each step. Suddenly they heard a woman screaming in another room.

Normally when Danny hears something like that his first instinct is to help whoever is in trouble. But something was off, the screaming was too quiet, and it had a bit of a static echo to it. So of course when he and Bobby stepped into the room with Sam and Dean, he wasn't surprised to see it was a TV. However, what was a surprise was the three bodies on the couch with flies swarming around them, clearly the source of the smell.

Danny had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, as Sam asked Bobby what happened. Only to find out that the older man had no idea. But Danny had a sinking feeling that he might have a vague idea, as he thought back to the dream he had last night. Something happened here and that possessed man must be involved in it somehow.

"Danny?" The boy in question looks up, seeing the oldest of the brothers giving him a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Yah... yah I'm fine." He replied, nodding his head. "I've seen worse." And he has, he really has, just not exactly in person. If that dream was anything to go by, less than a month before the ghosts disappeared Danny would get visions and dreams about how each of the ghosts that he fought had died. One of the few ghost abilities he obtained over the years that he disliked.

Dean nodded to Danny before announcing for everyone to check for sulfur. Having already been informed of how demons leave sulfur wherever they go, Danny went to work. Checking behind the couch, on end tables, and eventually ending up at a window on the other side of the room next to Dean. Then Danny's head perked up, hearing some shuffling outside.

"Dean," he whispered in warning, just in time for the older man to hear wood creaking outside on the patio.

Dean whistles over to Sam and Bobby, motioning for them to go around back. When Danny didn't move, Dean nodded for him to go with them. Only for the younger to shake his head, indicating he wanted to stay. Dean gave him a look, before widening his eye in surprise when the boy disappeared. Rolling his eyes, knowing that the boy was possibly still there, Dean got up, carefully opening the back door.

He cautiously steps out, gun in hand ready to be used. Looking out onto the patio there appeared to be no one in sight. And after a quick check on the yard, he found it was empty, save for a squirrel running across the lawn and up a tree. He continues his search as he walks down along the patio, when suddenly a blunt object hits him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

He turns onto his back finding a pistol pointed to his head. The dark skinned man behind it unaware of a black haired boy appearing next to him, until the boy shoved him against a post. Quickly taking the pistol and phasing it out of the man's hands, throwing it to the side before pinning the man to the post with one hand. However, his movements shortly stopped at the sound of a gun being cocked at the side of his head.

"Let. Him. Go." Was the stern command of a dark skinned woman with a British accent. Danny looked over to her, his normally blue eyes now a neon green, and he could tell it startled her when the gun shook slightly.

"What are you?" The man in his hand muttered.

Suddenly the tense moment was disterbed at Bobby's arrival, "Woh, take it easy there Danny-boy," the older man said with a raised hand as if to calm a wild horse. "I know these guys." He said effectively making the ghost boy let the poor man go.

There was a quiet, and awkward moment before it too was interrupted by Dean's hand waving in the air from the floor. "Hello, bleeding here."

* * *

**AN: So sorry this took so long! I was trying my best to write the full episode but it seems to be a bit too long. So the episodes will be in about 2-3 parts at a time to help with updates. Thank you all for liking this story let alone giving it a glance, and I hope this chapter won't disappoint. **


	4. Ch 3

**Oak Park, Illinois**

The trip to Isaac and Tamara's house was relatively short, and before long they found themselves in the couple's living room. Which looked more like a freeky antique shop full of voodoo and witchcraft to Danny. And in a way it reminded him of his friend, Sam's hidden witch room, just a little less goth.

After a while Danny decided to wander off while Dean makes a call about the bodies, and the others hang out in the living room. He tried his best not to be snoopy, after all what's the harm in walking around. But then his ghost sense went off, causing him to instinctively get on the defense. Then he heard a small voice behind him.

"Who are you?" He quickly turned around, spotting a young dark skinned girl, no more than 7-8 years old. Once he saw her soft glow, his tense poster softened, sensing that the young girl was not a threat, just lost and confused.

"Hi," he said, waving his hand in a friendly way, "My name's Danny. What's yours?" The boy said as he slowly walks over to her as to not scare her, while kneeling down to match her height.

The poor girl looks down to her faded, almost translucent feet, "I can't remember." She said sadly. Making Danny wish that he could give the poor ghost girl a hug. The empathetic boy opened his mouth to try and say something to help cheer her up, when he heard a raised voice coming from the living room. Causing the ghost girl to vanish out of fear.

Standing up quickly, he ran to the living room catching the last bit of the conversation. Sam, Dean and Bobby, clearly full of regret and guilt, as Isaac looked on at them in rage, his wife trying her best to hold him back. At first he was confused, until the older man spat out something that made Danny's normally cool blood, boil with rage.

"You brought war down on us. On all of us!" The man shouted, directing his exclamation more towards Sam and Dean. It was then Danny stepped in, his arms crossed over his chest while leaning against the doorframe, his face cocky and sarcastic.

"Jeez, well sure, go ahead and blame the guys who tried to save your sorry ass." He said sarcastically, grabbing everyone's attention. However he could see Isaac's upper lip twitch in anger, his eyes narrowed.

"And worst of all, you're willingly working with this… demonic freak of nature." That kinda hit a nerve in Danny, his slacked poster stiffening as he stands up off the door frame.

"Okay, that's going too far!" Dean shouted, his protective-older-brother instincts kicking in. "We already told you, Danny's not a demon he's a halfa."

Isaac scoffed, "Right, the new freak in town that people clearly made up, because the chances of someone being only half dead is impossible!" he shouted, staring straight at Danny.

"Okay, that's enough testosterone for now." Tamra chimed in, finally ending the conversation as she pulls her husband out of the room. Causing Danny to step out of their way while looking down to avoid eye contact.

"You okay Danny?" Sam asked, making the boy look up meeting the concerned and worried faces of the three older men.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to being called a freak." Danny said quietly, attempting a half assed smile, while shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

The next day Sam and Danny find themselves outside of a small store, watching a group of policemen examining a crime scene from afar. Taking blood samples off the sidewalk and taking pictures of a bloody indent in a car's windshield. The body had long been removed, possibly taken to a lab for examination.

As they begin to enter the store, they notice Dean 'comforting' a young blond girl. "What happened outside, makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count." Danny couldn't help but to wrinkle his nose at the man, knowing full well of Dean's true intentions.

Sam clears his throat, signaling for Dean to let the girl be on her way. Once the girl was gone Sam gives his brother a quizzical look. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm comforting the bereaved." He said, a slight smirk on his face. "What are you two doing?"

"Working"

As the two go on into conversation, Danny dosses off into space while looking out the windows at the front of the store. The longer he stared the more the sean changed and shifted. Before he knew it, he could see the silhouette of a blond haired woman, repeatedly slamming another girl's head against the windshield until she fell to the floor. The blond woman picking up a shopping bag before walking away.

Just as the apparitions fade, Danny catches Bobby at the corner of his eye. Noticing how well dressed the man was, with a nice suit and his red hair slicked back. "Hey, nice suit Bobby. Who's the lucky lady?" Danny teased, a small part of him wondering if Dean is rubbing off on him.

"Ha ha, very funny." Bobby moked, "Just got done talking to the suspect, and guess what?" Bobby started, getting ready to explain. Only to get a surprising response from Danny.

"She was totally lucid the entire time, and there is no evidence of her being possessed by a demon?" He asked, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Which gave him yet another set of three questioning stares.

"How did you-" Bobby began to ask, before being interrupted.

"Lucky guess." He said shrugging his shoulders with his hands in the air as a sort of defence from their staring.

"Well look at you Mr. Psychic." Dean jokes, causing Danny to rub the back of his head shyly.

"Do you maybe know why she did it?" Sam asked, only for the boy to shake his head no.

"I think I might know a way to find out." Dean said while turning to look at a camera on the ceiling which had a good view of most of the store. "See? I'm working."

Once the four of them got to the back of the store, they quickly went through the video footage from earlier on that day. Speeding up until the victim was in view, they watched intently for anything interesting. Eventually a man walks into the store, strolling on up to the blond girl Danny saw in his vision.

"Might just be a guy…" Sam stated, "or it might be our guy."

The man gets close to the blond, putting his hand on her shoulder and nodding to the victim. Danny's chest sank, easily being able to recognize the man's face from his dream.

"I… recognize him." He suddenly slips out, a small part of him hoping the others didn't hear him. But of course they did, given that he was less than a foot away. The three older men look over to him for an explanation.

"You know this poor bastard?" Dean asks, with just the slightest bit of concern in his eyes.

"N-no, not personally." Danny began to explain. "I… saw him getting possessed," he hesitantly mutters out while scratching the back of his head, "in a dream I had the other night."

"Wait, so you have dreams from the past?" Sam asked, with an emotion in his eyes that Danny couldn't quite read.

"Not exactly," the boy says while looking away, "it's only when… someone died."

**Here's part 2! Hope you guys like it! Also there will probably be about 4-5 parts to this episode. Just a heads up! **


	5. Ch4

**Oak Park, Illinois**

Later on that night Dean and Bobby find themselves sitting in Bobby's car in the parking lot of a bar, waiting for their suspected man to appear. After Dean had done some searching on the guy, he found out that the suspect visits this bar frequently. Now all they needed to do was wait, all the way up till sometime past midnight.

As Dean complains about having to search through this stupid town for the guy's stupid mug, a familiar head of black hair pops up in between them from the back seat. Effectively but unintentionally scaring the two.

"Damn it, Danny!" Dean shouts, receiving a clueless stare from the boy, who had just come back from scouring the aria. Suddenly there was banging on the passenger window, causing Dean and Bobby to yet again jump out of their skin. The two newcomers laugh as Sam moves Dean's seat to slip into the back seat with Danny.

"That's not funny!" Dean complains.

"Oh come on. You gotta admit it's kinda funny." Danny says as he pats the top of Dean's head, receiving a 'How dare you tough me!' glare. However the humerus mood changed as Sam began to explain things about their suspect named, Walter Rosen.

"He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago." Sam explained, having gotten this info from research. "He went missing about a week ago."

"And considering that was about the time the Devil's Gate was opened," Dean announced, "Not to mention Danny's vision, there's a high possibility the guy is possessed."

Danny couldn't help the embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks. He was pleasantly surprised when they hadn't flipped out on him for being able to see things like that from the past. Unlike his friends who completely lost their minds when he told them. They even tried to find ways to get rid of it. So it was a relief to find people who found it more useful than anything else. Especially now that he feels a little more useful to the team, even without Phantom. Though he has a feeling they've associated with someone with a similar ability.

"Yah, it's a good bet." Sam said as in agreement with Dean. "Question is, how is he making people go stark raving psycho?"

Danny hums in thought, "My best guess is that he touches them and uses some kind of mind control." he ponders with a little sarcasm.

"With all the demons that got out at the gate," the oldest of the four announces, "they're gonna be able to do all kinds of things we haven't seen."

"You mean the demons we let out?" Sam mutters, earning him a concerned glare from Danny.

"Guys" Dean announces grabbing everyone's attention. Just in time for them to see their target walking up to the bar. Danny could practically see the demonic smoke fuming off of him as he walked.

"It's showtime." Dean says as he reaches for the door handle.

"Wait a minute." Danny and Bobby say at the same time, effectively stopping Dean in his tracks.

Dean looks at the two questioningly, "What?"

"What did I just say?" Bobby says giving Dean a hard glar. "We don't know what to expect out of this guy. Let's just tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean yells, clearly ready to get to action.

"We're no good dead!" Bobby snaps at him, "And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Uh, I don't think we have much of a choice." Danny announces, nodding his head to a couple walking up to the bar, who just so happens to be Tamara and Isaac.

Bobby smacks his hand on the steering wheel, his blood pressure rising. "Damn it!"

Instantly they move to get out of the car, but before Sam got out he looked to his left to see someone missing.

"Danny?" The others turned to him, quickly noticing the issue and frantically looked around.

"Danny!" Dean shouted as he spotted the boy heading towards the front doors, causing him and the others to quickly run after him.

Danny ran himself against the doors, intending to phase through. Only to be shocked to see that he couldn't. No matter how hard he banged on the wooden doors he could not phase through.

His heart sank as he heard whispers on the other side. But not like people whispering amongst themselves. Whispers that sounded demonic yet tantalizing, telling someone to drink something.

Danny began to panic when he heard Tamara screaming and begging as her husband began to gag and choke on whatever he was drinking. But his panic turned to rage as he heard people laughing hysterically as if they were at a party.

"Damn it!" Danny shouted as the others finally caught up.

"Danny, what the hell?" Dean shouted, only to be ignored by the boy who was frantically looking around. Trying to find any possible way he could get in. Deciding he'll have better chances on the roof, he jogs over to a trash can jumping on top of it before using the pipes to help climb up onto the roof. All while tapping into his flight ability along the way.

"Find a way to get that door open." Danny says to the others looking down at them from the roof. "I'll see if I can get in somehow."

Inside the bar the demons continued to laugh as their victim chugged down the toxic liquid. His wife screaming and begging for her husband to stop. Desperately trying to break free from the demon that held her back.

Suddenly just as Isaac fell to the floor the demon holding her was thrown across the room. Breaking a table when he landed. Tamara quickly looked back to see those familiar green glowing eyes. Only this time, they looked like they held all of heaven's wrath. And Tamara was thankful that they weren't targeted at her.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ghost boy~" A blonde woman says with a lustful gleam in her eyes, looking at Danny up and down. "Come to crash the party?" Another demon added.

"You could say that." Danny says flatly, before charging at the demons.

* * *

Some time later after a hurried rush back to the house, Danny finds himself nursing a black and blue bruise on his left temple. Bits of red and green appearing on the iced rag used to dab at the wound. One of the demons managed to surprise him with a chair thrown at him. His reflexes had become sluggish over time, so intangibility hadn't crossed his mind until after the foot of the chair made contact with his skull.

Luckly, the others finally managed to open the double doors. Mainly by driving Bobby's car through the doors. But whatever works. After that the others jumped in and helped him and Tamara get out of there. Somehow managing to capture their original suspect.

Still though, he had to pay the price with a pounding headache, and the yelling and bickering didn't help in the slightest. Since they got back and on the way to the house, Tamara had been begging them to turn back for Isaac's body. Only to no avail.

"And I say we're going back, now!" Tamera yells as Sam tries to persuade her to stay put. But the determined woman was being stubborn, declaring that she'd go back to the bar. This alone spiked concern in Danny, but when Dean announces that he'll go with her was when Danny became interested in the conversation.

"It's suicide Dean!" Sam shouts at his older brother.

"So what? I'm dead already!" Dean shouts back.

"Dean wait," Danny said in a much softer tone than what's been heard in the past half hour or so. "Take it from me, you do not want to fight these guys." He says, giving Dean a stern look while pointing to the bruise on his head. "All that will happen if you go, is you guys getting hurt or worse."

"I don't care!" Tamara shouts, bringing back the loud volume.

Danny looks back at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Look, I understand what you're going through right now, but do you even know who we're dealing with?" He said in the same tone as before, only to get blank stares.

Muttering a curse, he turns away from the three, dabbing the rag on his temple once more. As Danny exits the room, Bobby steps in to tempermently inform the three on the fact that they were dealing with the Seven Deadly Sins of all things, while also giving them a very stern talking to. He could practically feel their shock as Bobby raises his voice. The man can be scary sometimes.

Danny then heard chuckling beside him and it was then he realized he accidentally stepped in with their prisoner. Their original target who Danny assumed was Greed.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked as he threw the rag on a table taking a seat far behind the demon who was tied to a chair in the center of the room. Not wanting to look at his host in the eyes.

"Oh nothing," the demon says while shrugging his shoulders, which was partially limited by his restraints. "Just wondering if you were going easy on us back there or-" The demon cut himself off with more laughter. "Or your powers are really fucked up." He said, ending it with hysterical laughter.

"Yah I'm working on it." Danny sighed, "But I gotta ask, did you seriously have to kill your host? Isn't that a little extra for a possession?"

This only caused the demon to chuckle at the boy, "What? I can't just share the same body with another soul, much less a human soul." The demon says before turning towards Danny with a cocky grin, looking him in the eye. "I'm greedy after all."

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of that chapter! I hope you guys liked it and sorry if you were expecting to see a fight in this one. But don't worry! You'll get that sweet sweet taste of violence in the next one.****Also updates will probably be a little quicker now because of the Coronavirus and being stuck in quarantine. Be safe out there you guys... **


	6. Ch 5

**Oak Park, Illinois**

The interrogation that followed soon after, was less than pleasant. They hardly got any new info from the demon other than the fact that they are celebrating their freedom. But in a way that did not suit well with the hunters and halfa. The most useful information he gave them was that the other demons were coming after them, which was already a given. Mainly all he ever said was to poke at how everyone in the room has sinned.

Especially Danny, who apparently had done the worst kind of sin anyone could ever do, play with Death. Danny tried his best not to let that get to him. After all, what are the chances of meeting Death himself?

Once the interrogation was over, it was Tamara who exorcised the demon. Of course as expected, the poor guy being used as a meat suit didn't make it. After that they got to work on making the house demon-proof. Salt on windows and doors, demon traps, salt bullets, holy water. The whole nine yards.

Danny had just gotten done with salting one of the windows up stairs when he thought he saw something outside. Phasing his head through the window he takes a quick peek, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Phasing back into the room he turns to walk out, only to have water splashed in his face.

As he rubbed his eyes of the clear liquid he could smell and taste it on his lips. Somehow to him holy water tends to smell and taste a little differently, making it seem more like flavored water than anything else. Once the water was cleared off his eyes, he sent an accusing glare at his 'attacker'. "Realy, Dean?"

"Sorry, just wanted to see if it worked on you at all." The man in question said while shrugging his shoulders and putting the flask of holy water back in his jacket.

Danny shook his head as he turned away from the older man to wipe off his face with his T-shirt. Trying not to show off any of the scars underneath. Him and Dean may be working together, but he's not quite close enough to any of them to be willing to tell any 'war stories'.

"Is that salted down?" Dean askes, catching Danny a little off guard before realizing he's talking about the window.

"Uh… Yeah of course."

"And you just went through it?" The older man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Danny was seriously confused by this when it finally clicked. Of course Dean would wonder if salt worked on him or not. Though if he was being honest, if it weren't for eating trays of extra salty fries at the Nasty Burger at least once or twice a week, he'd probably wonder the same thing.

"Yeah, the whole salt thing doesn't work on me either," he said while shrugging his shoulders, "I'm still human after all. Or… partially."

"Ah, well that makes sense." Dean says while nodding his head. "So what about your other half?" He asked, his face turning serious, which caused Danny to suddenly feel cornered.

The younger boy turns to face Dean while still keeping any eye contact at a minimum. "On an unscheduled vacation, I guess." He says as his blue eyes focus on a spot on the flour. Suddenly getting lost in thought.

"Oh really? Vacation? You're kidding me right?" Dean questions while raising his voice a few octaves, causing Danny to turn away in slight shame. "I mean come on man you could have phased through that door easily. I haven't even seen a strand of white hair on your head since we met you, and you're telling me that Phantom's on 'vacation'?"

"I-in a way…" Danny hesitantly mumbles out, managing to finally face the older man.

"Well then can't you just- I don't know… call him, it, them or whatever. Your powers! So you can get your mojo back?"

"Ok first off," Danny says while raising a finger to Dean, an indication that the older man had hit a nerve. "Don't refer to my alter ego as a whole other person, cause that's just messed up." Dean nods his head in understanding, taking a mental note and reminding himself to tell Sam about that bit of detail so they can both keep their heads.

"And second," Danny continues, "I've been trying to get my powers back for the past 3 months! You should be glad that I can still do the basik ghost crap. Most of the time anyway."

Dean nods his head at the kid, looking at him up and down. Finding no possible traits of a lie he takes a step towards the shorter teen. He couldn't help but be partially surprised when Danny didn't even flinch in the slightest. And it was moments like that, that made Dean wonder what all this 18 year old, a kid who's barely half his age, had been through.

"Yeah, okay. So why are you hiding it from us?" Dean questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't hiding it. I was just-" Suddenly Danny stopped mid sentence. His head turned away from Dean as his eyes squinted.

"Just what, Danny?" Dean questioned, still trying to get some answers, only to get a sharp shush from the boy.

Dean was starting to get annoyed. Reaching out to grab at the boy's arm, only to be mildly surprised when his hand goes through it. "Hey listen to me, if you want to be part of the team you gotta-"

"Shut up, Dean!" Danny effectively snapped at the man, his eyes shut in concentration. Then he heard it, those unwelcomed yet familiar whispers. And soon after, a radio began to go off and play an old song.

"They're here." Danny muttered through his teeth as he headed towards the stairs, Dean following close behind, before turning down the hall to join his brother in another room. Just when he was barely halfway down the stairs Danny informes Tamara and Bobby of the recent update. The two nod before looking out through each of their boarded up windows, Danny taking a spot by the front door.

That's when they heard it. A familiar voice calling out Tamara's name, calling out for his wife. Danny couldn't help but mutter a curse under his breath. He dared himself to glance over to the poor woman, and as expected her bottom lip trembled as her sorrow began to overwhelm her. Her late husband continued to call out to her, but what the others couldn't hear, was the amused chuckles in between.

Of course only Danny could hear the laughter, and his heart sank as he realized what their goal was. Quickly he walked over to the poor woman who is already close to being a mess of tears. He gently set a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer as much comfort as possible in hopes that it'll help, Bobby coming up close behind. Just in time as the demon began to walk up the front steps 'begging' for help.

However as soon as the demon began to mention a promise that had been made by a lake, he knew she was bound to break soon. "How did he know that?" She whimpered, looking back at the other two desperately.

Danny grabs her by both of her shoulders, gently forcing her to face him. "Tamara, don't listen to him." He whispered, trying to look at her in the eyes. "It's not Isaac, okay? You need to calm down, you know this is what they want."

Then the demon mentioned their daughter, claiming how Tamara let a couple monsters kill her, and that is what broke the already thin string in Tamara. Before Danny knew it he was shoved to the side and the grieving woman threw the door open, breaking the salt line. Causing all hell to break loose.

As Tamara tackled the one possessing her husband, the others stormed in stampeding up the stairs. One of them staying behind decides to close in on Bobby and Danny. As they back into a corner, the demon suddenly stops, as if a wall was blocking him. Looking up he finds a devils trap on the ceiling, fear instantly replacing confidence.

"Go help the boys, I got this one." Bobby announces to Danny, the younger taking his command without a second thought as he quickly ran up the stairs.


	7. Ch 6

**Oak Park, Illinois**

Danny floated down the hall, making sure to be as silent as he possibly could. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound from the ceiling, coming from the nearest room. As he put his back against the wall outside the doorway, he could sense that there were three demons closing in on Sam. Then he hears one of the demons call Sam 'the prodigy' and 'boy king'. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

"And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I really don't have to do a damn thing, now do I?" He hears the demon say in slight amusement. But what could he mean by 'yellow-eyes'? He couldn't mean Azazel yellow-eyes, could he?

"Daniel!" The boy in question freezes in place, being torn away from his thoughts. "How about you come join us?" The demon says as a woman steps out of the room, spotting Danny easily, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the room. Danny tries to phase out of her grip, but of course it was at that moment when his powers decide to fuck up. Of all the time in the world, why does it have to be at the worst times.

"Daniel, so nice of you to drop by." The prideful demon says with a grin. "Wrath, would you mind doing the honors." No sooner after he said that, the woman holding his arm with a tight grip moved her hand to the nape of his neck before forcing him onto his knees, digging her nails into his pale skin.

"No wait! Please don't kill him, he has nothing to do with this." Sam begs to the demons.

"Kill him? No no no, I don't think we could even if we wanted to." The demon gives Danny a sinful grin, causing the boy to snarl at the man. Then he began to hear demonic whispers from behind him, much louder this time telling him to…

"Nah, I think we're gonna have him kill you instead." The Demon chuckles, causing the other two to join him in the laughter.

"No!" Danny shouts, before grabbing the girl's arm in such a way that you could hear an audible snap, as the forearm breaks in two. Holding on tight to the arm, he twists it as he stands to his feet, before shoving her into the other demon.

The pride demon looks back at Danny, anger in his eyes as he waves his hand in the air. Sending an invisible force to throw Danny across the room, crashing onto a table and making it break in two.

"Danny!" He hears Sam shout through his slight haze. He's been thrown against a tabe about a million times before, but of course only now would it cause him some painful head trauma.

Through his fuzzy vision, he could see Sam running up to him as another figure entered the room. The new figure began fighting off the demons effectively taking them down with some kind of weapon. At first he assumed it was Dean, but he could still hear another demon screaming in the room next door. A couple words were shared between Sam and the newcomer, before they left the room.

He was startled for a moment when Sam grabbed him by the hand trying to help him stand up from the splintery pile of wood. Once Danny was back on his feet, he rubbed at the back of his head in an attempt to ease his headache before asking, "Who was that?"

Sam sighed, looking back at the broken doorway, "I don't know."

* * *

That morning, the boys set out to bury the three dead bodies the demons once possessed. After the last body was put in the hole, Danny decided he needed to go talk to Tamara. He needed to tell her something important.

"If you've come here to give me your pity, I don't want it." The woman says without looking up from her husband's burning corps.

Danny pauses mid step before speaking softly, "Sorry, it's kind of a habit." He says, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Well then if that's all you came here for then leave me be." Tamara spits out, her eyes still glued to the flames in front of her.

"Actually I need to tell you something." He says softly, pausing in case she wanted to say something to try and make him leave. When he got no response he sighed heavily. "I saw your daughter."

Finally she looks up at him, surprise written on her face. But weather or not it had anger in it, he couldn't quite tell. For a brief moment it was quiet, Tamara's mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"H-how is that possible. We- we cremated her." She finally stutters out, greaf laced in her voice.

"She's a different kind of ghost. The kind that doesn't quite exist on this plane, but can phase their way in every now and then." Danny said calmly.

"And only you can see them?" Tamara asked, receiving a silent nod from the ghost boy. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "How is she?"

Danny looks at her sadly, a part of him wishing he didn't have to be the one to tell her this. "She's lost, Tamara. She doesn't even remember her own name." Tamara looked back down at her feet as he spoke, her bottom lip trembling.

"It's because you've forgotten about her." Danny says, causing the woman to snap her head back up at him, this time with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"How dare you say such a thing! I think about my daughter every single day! Ever since-" She ranted before Danny cut her off.

"Ever since that night?" He says, referring to the night this poor woman watched her baby girl get slaughtered by a monster. "And it's the only thing that comes to mind when you think about her?" He said, as more of a statement than a question.

Tamara looks at him questioningly, "How did you know?"

"Experience." Danny said flatly. "You have to let that moment go. You have to try to remember her for who she was before. Or else she won't find peace." He said, his vibrant blue eyes looking at her desperately.

After a long moment, Tamara nodded her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Okay, I will, for her."

* * *

After saying goodby to Tamara and Bobby, Danny finds himself sitting in the back seat of the Impala, waiting for Sam and Dean to finish up their slightly one sided argument. He wanted to sit in the car rather than stand and stare at them while they argued, mainly for their sake. But of course thanks to his sensitive ears he could practically hear every word.

Laying his head back, he closes his eyes, trying to think back to what this whole investigation exposed him to. Dead bodies, the seven deadly sins, a demon killing knife, Dean's demon deal… Azazel.

He couldn't help but think back to when that damn demon first approached him. Stopping by every day to try and make a deal with him to lead some kind of demon army. Of course Danny said no, but what really freaked him out was that just about a week before his powers got messed up, he was gone. Never to be seen again. A part of him was expecting the demon to use his friends and family as a bargaining chip because that was just his luck, but it never happened.

Now that he knows that the demon is dead, he should feel fine about it now, right? So then why does he have this sinking feeling that the demon has something to do with his messed up powers? And if he did do something, what did he do? Did he put up a wall or something to block them out?

Danny lifts his head back up with a sigh, just now realizing his hand was on his chest. Which reminded him of how warm it currently feels when normally it'd be so cold it'd be difficult to warm himself up sometimes. Now in comparison to how he used to feel, it's almost like he's on fire.

The sound of the front doors opening startles him back to reality, his hand on his chest clutching the front of his shirt. But he quickly calms down as Sam and Dean step into the car, Sam clearly looking irritated, while Dean wears a grin on his face.

Once they settle in he looks over to each of them, "So where to next?" He asks as they drive off with some old rock song playing on the radio.

* * *

**Well would you look at that. Two chapters in one day! Definitely not because I forgot to upload one of them earlier this week****. Hope you guys liked this episode, and let me know if you have any ideas for the next one. **


End file.
